Approaching Countable Fog
by blizzardfukamioujo-sama
Summary: Kini ia percaya. Hati dapat berdenting membentuk harmoni mayor yang sempurna yang manis di kupingnya. Ia memiliki hampir seluruh kesempurnaan wanita. Ia sebenarnya yakin akan mampu. Tapi, Dia,harapan gulita yang memupuskan segala batasan dan alasan. Ia tak punya alasan dan cara untuk berhenti terpesona, ia hanya bisa menunggu. Bad Summary, desu ne? Yes, open to continued reading


_Tadaima, Minna-san._.

Author harap kalian gak sia-sia buka fanfic ini. _"I am trying to be better"_ dan sangat berhati-hati dalam membuat cerita ini semenarik mungkin (ngarep?yeah)

Author bukan newbie dan bukan oldbie juga:D Fanfic ini bukanlah fanfic ketiga, bukan juga kelima, tapi KEDUA! Yah, minna-san karena sesudah angka satu masuklah angka dua. Tapi, akun author yang satunya kagak bisa dibuka, lupa sandinya:D

Gak perlu banyak-banyak sambutan kali, ya? Langsung baca aja ya. •﹏•

Ini baru chapter pertama, jadi gak perlu banyak -banyak. But, are you sure to continue reading? Ah, ok,

Be Thankful very much~

* * *

><p>Anime : Fairy Tail ( Be~long to Hiro Mashima)<p>

Language : Indonesia

Pairing : Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia and Maybe there're the other couple.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Warning : Maybe OOC, Typo[s], gaje, weirdo dll

^ooo^

Be happy and be enjoy. Here it is~

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 

_**Already Understand**_

"Whoam~"

Seorang gadis pirang terpaku menatap dirinya di depan cermin. Ia melihat betapa jeleknya penampilannya saat ini.

Ia melirik jam dinding.

20.15 pm

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil handuk, ia letakkan di bahunya, lalu melangkah, menapakkan kakinya di atas lantai kayu yang dingin. Hingga ia sampai di sebuah ruangan. Dapurnya. Ia membuka kulkas, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa ia kunyah sekarang.

"Ck. Harus, kah? Merepotkan."

Setelah meneliti isi kulkasnya yang alhasil memang benar sangat kosong tak ada apapun.

Tujuannya saat ini adalah supermarket.

Ia bergegas. Membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy Heartfilia. 17th.

Ia keluar dari apartemennya. Menutup pintu dan tak lupa menguncinya. Lalu segera melangkah tanpa pikir panjang.

Baru ia injakkan kaki ke peradaban dan melihat warna-warna celupan manusia. Satu kota ini tengah merayakan Fiesta Tokyo Park. Sialnya Tokyo Park tepat di depan apartemennya, bagaimana bisa nyenyak ia malam ini.

Puluhan perempuan-perempuan yang di undang memakai gaun semencolok mungkin menari di sana, sementara beberapa _drum band_ dengan beberapa sejumlah alat musik _charango_ dan seperangkat alat tabuh, memainkan lagu-lagu berbeda pada saat yang bersamaan._ Sake_ –minuman alcohol rakyat- dibagikan cuma-cuma.

Ia membenarkan ikatan rambutnya tadi yang sempat di terpa angin. Melanjutkan langkah sambil menghindar dari ilalang orang-orang yang menyesakkan.

Dia tiba di Magnolia Market pada saat yang tepat. Tepat? Dalam artian sepi pada saat dimana market ini akan ramai.

"Selamat datang, Nona. Selamat berbelanja." Sapa ramah pelayan market.

Tak perlu menunggu lama. Lucy sudah mendapat apa yang dibutuhkan di kesehari-harinya. Bergegas ia kekasir, lalu berniat untuk sampai di apartemen dengan cepat dan nyaman serta bisa menghindar dari ilalang orang-orang di pesta yang meriah tersebut.

Jujur saja, jalannya saja sudah sangat sempoyongan, ia memaksakan dirinya, betapa tidak pekanya gadis ini bahwa tubuhnya terkadang tidak bisa dengan mudah beradaptasi dengan cuaca. Beberapa persen ia sudah mendekati pingsan kalau saja..

"_K-koi ga taki_!"

"Bruk!"

Tubuh lemah itu tidak jadi menubruk aspal karena gadis bersurai biru itu segera menolongnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian? Dasar ceroboh! Dimana rumahmu? Biar aku antarkan. Pasti tidak jauh dari sini, kan?"

Kata-kata kasar tapi terdapat makna kepedulian disana. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tidak. _Arigatou_, Juvia. Aku tertolong, berkat mu aku jadi baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku akan pulang." ucapnya lembut, ia mulai berdiri tegak sekarang.

"Ya. Terserah, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarmu. Hati-hati, _Koi ga taki_!"

Lucy tersenyum lalu melangkah menjauhi temannya. Entah, ia tidak mengerti atas julukan _Koi ga taki_ yang diberikannya padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis terbangun saat cahaya matahari pagi menembus tirai-tirai yang menutup rapat kamarnya, cahaya yang menebarkan pendar-pendar kemerahan pada lantai kayu yang di poles mengkilap dengan desain yang mewah. Ia membuka sebelah matanya. Melirik jam dinding.

06.07 am

Entah kenapa, padahal jarum jam tidak menunjukkan titik aman, tetapi dia malah bergulingan di tempat tidur dan menggeliatkan kakinya yang jenjang, jari-jari kakinya nyaris menyentuh tepi tempat tidur.

Perlahan ia membangkitkan tubuhnya. Tubuh dengan lekukan indah yang menjadi alasan kenapa banyak gadis iri padanya. Dia bukanlah gadis yang familiar namun, bukan gadis dingin juga. Setelah telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai di ikuti irama langkah yang pelan, jemari lentiknya mengambil handuk dan _fuckyeah_, menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh~"

Ia menghela nafas pelan. Berdiri di depan kelasnya, dengan keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"_A-ano_.. "

Lucy menoleh, menatap wajah gadis manis yang baru saja menepuk bahunya. Ingin ia bersuara dan bertanya _"Ada apa?" _tetapi, nafasnya yang tidak beraturan menghambatnya. Jadi, alisnyalah yang mewakilinya dengan cara menaikkan salah satunya.

"_E-eto_, Lucy-_senpai_ _desu_, ka?"

Lucy mengangguk.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apakah _senpai _tau siapa dikelas _senpai _yang menjadi panitia klub basket?"

Lucy berfikir sebentar. Ia melihat sekelilingnya.

"Dia."

Ia menudingkan jari terlunjuknya kepada seseorang bersurai merah muda jabrik. Natsu—siluet kekar ramping yang terbungkus jaket hitam—tampak tengah bercanda ria dengan temannya, seperti sedang menampakkan _best grin_ nya yang Lucy lihat dari kejauhan.

"Ah, _so._ _Arigatou ne, senpai. _Tapi _senpai _ bisa tidak membantuku untuk mendaftarkan diri padanya? _Wa-wata-_"

"Aku tidak dekat dengannya. Maaf. Cari yang lain saja,"

"_De-demo, _hanya memberi tau namaku dan kelasku saja, _senpai. O-onegaisimasu._" Gadis tersebut menatap mata _hazel _Lucy penuh harapan dan sedikit memaksa. Dia pemalu. Lucy tau itu.

"Hh.. Baiklah."

"W-wendy Marvell, X.D desu!"

.

.

.

.

Lucy tengah berjalan santai sambil memegang _stick _es krim _Blueberry_nya lalu melemparnya sembarang dan membersihkan sedikit noda es krim di baju olahraganya, ia berjalan seperti sedang menuju suatu tempat.

"Lu-_chan_! Kantin! _Iku yo!" _Seorang gadis berambut biru muda bersorak menyusul gadis pirang yang tengah memberhentikan derap-deru langkahnya.

"Ada urusan sebentar."

.

.

.

Lucy telah sampai di tempat yang ditujunya yaitu, gudang tempat seseorang yang ditujunya berada.

Ia mendekati lelaki berambut jabrik yang memiliki warna seindah bunga sakura tersebut. Ia menatap punggungnya dari belakang. Jarang sekali ada gadis pemberani sepertinya yang rela datang seorang diri ke kawasan kumpulan para lelaki. Tentu saja bisa, Lucy memang kadang pemalu tetapi ia memiliki akal bagaimana cara ia akan melakukannya.

"Natsu," ia memanggilnya dari belakang. Kira-kira berjarak dua langkah kaki.

Pria itu menoleh menatap mata _hazel _Lucy dengan mata _onyx _terang miliknya lalu, menaikkan alisnya. Lucy juga menatapnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata mencoba tidak mengagumi betap hitamnya bola mata tersebut.

"Wendy Marvell kelas X.D, mendaftar ke klubmu. Catat atau diingat."

Natsu menatap Lucy beberapa detik, lalu mengalihkan pendangannya kearah teman-temannya kemudian tertawa lagi, melanjutkan candaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Ia mengacuhkannya.

Urat-urat perempatan muncul didahi Lucy.

"Hey!" Lucy berteriak sekaligus sedikit berdecak, ia menyipitkan matanya pertanda kesal. Ah, bodoh. Ia tidak peduli. Natsu mengacuhkannya sih tidak apa-apa, ia hanya tinggal bilang saja pada Wendy bahwa ia tidak bisa. Gampang saja, bukan?

Natsu menoleh kea rah Lucy (lagi).

"Yaa.. Mendaftar ke Ketua panitianya sajalah. Aku sedang ada kerjaan sekarang." Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lucy.

'_Sedang ada pekerjaan, datte?!'_

Begitu mendengar kalimat santai dan tidak sopannya itu, Lucy marah berlipat-lipat ganda. Betapa tidak mengharagainya makhluk itu? Ia yang sudah lelah-lelah menemuinya, membuang waktunya, tidak sempat mengganti seragamnya dan semua itu Natsu sia-siakan hanya karena ingin bersenang-senang dengan temannya.

_ Pftch_. Lucy menggeram pelan.

"Kau itu.. Tidak sadarkah apa yang telah kau katakan tadi, bodoh?!"

Natsu kembali meliriknya. Ia jadi ikutan kesal. Ia menatap tajam Lucy yang tengah menatap tajam kepadanya juga. Teman-temannya tergelak ada beberapa yang terikikik geli. Melihat itu, Natsu bertambah marah.

"Kau.. berani sekali melantunkan kalimat kasar padaku. Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Kemana otakmu? Kau pikir kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?!"

Wajah cerianya berubah drastis.

Secepat kilat, Natsu menggaet tangan gadis pirang itu dengan kasar, menggenggamnya dengan tidak penuh perasaan, membawanya menuruni tangga, entah tempat apa yang sedang ia tuju sekarang.

Teman-temannya melihatnya dengan tatapan datar. Menatap Natsu yang mulai menjauh dengan membawa seseorang gadis.

Sementara itu, Lucy sedang mencoba memberontak. Tapi apa guna? Sekuat-kuatnya ia, tidak akan mempan melawan kekuatan murni seorang lelaki di sampingnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" sambil terus memberontak.

Natsu menatap datar dengan tidak kasihan wajah gadis yang sedang merintih kesakitan di sampingnya. Lalu kembali fokus berjalan ketempat yang akan ia tuju sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Lucy mengatur nafas. Gerakan paru-parunya naik-turun sekarang. Keringat melucur deras. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, kembali mengatur nafas.

Posisi mereka sekarang berada di suatu tempat yang luas, sepi, hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi dimana-mana, cuaca terlihat jelas di sana, terdapat besi-besi tak terpakai yang ditopang oleh balok-balok kayu ek tergeletak di setiap sudut dinding. Di sanalah, mereka hanya berdua. Di atap sekolah.

Setelah nafas Lucy kembali tenang, ia kembali berdiri tegak. Melihat pergelangan tangannya yang merah yang tak lagi di genggam paksa oleh tangan seorang lelaki yang lebih besar dan kekar darinya. Ia tetap kesal.

Lucy menatap wajah yang mulai menatapnya juga. Seperti akan terjadi perdebatan tanpa akhir.

Namun, hembusan angin lembut yang tiba-tiba membawa taburan bunga sakura di sekililing kedua insan tersebut, membentuk pusaran angin yang terasa lembut di setiap jengkal kulit mereka yang basah oleh keringat. Sejuk. Nyaman rasanya. Mengalahkan cahaya matahari panas diantara awan-awan yang putih yang bergerak membuat udara halus di sampingnya. Menggoda sekali. Langitnya bersahabat. Gadis pirang itu luluh ia memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya lagi. Sama halnya Natsu. Ia tergoda dengan panorama tersebut. Membuatnya lupa akan tujuan ia kemari. Akan tetapi bibirnya terangkat terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hm,"

Lucy mendengarnya sedikit walau hanya _"Hm,"_ saja.

"Apanya yang 'hm'! Cepat katakan alasan kau membawaku kesini dengan brutal?!" emosi yang mereda entah kenapa naik lagi. Oh ayolah, Lucy, kau baru saja menggagalkan rencana alam yang hampir sempurna.

Wajah Natsu yang tenang seketika berubah. Ia menyambungkan alisnya.

"Begini? Begini caramu berkata atas semua kesalahan yang kau lakukan?!" Natsu merasakan hal yang sama. Ia meninggikan suaranya.

"Kesalahan apa?! Aku hanya menghampirimu tanpa niat buruk sedikitpun! Dan kau? Mengacuhkanku! Tidak menghargaiku sama sekali! Memperlakukanku dengan kasar! Tidak sadarkah kau? Kau melakukan itu kepada seorang gadis," emosi yang ia tahan-tahan dari tadi mulai keluar dengan sendiri, meluncur dari mulutnya secara spontan.

Natsu bertambah kesal. Ia merasa gadis yang di depannya benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Tidak kah kau sadar? Kau hampir membuat kerusuhan dan mempermalukanku di depan teman-temanku! Dan ingatlah?! Dimana tempatmu berteriak kasar dan mengataiku bodoh tadi, hah?! Bagaimana _image_ seorang pria yang dikatakan bodoh oleh seorang gadis di depan banyak orang!?"

Lucy punya alasan, ia tidak mau kalah.

"Andai kau tadi mempedulikanku sedikit saja, sedikit saja, Natsu! Sedikit saja! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu! Dan yang malu duluan siapa? Aku yang datang seorang diri kesana, menghabiskan waktu luangku hanya untuk membantu _kouhai_ku, menghampirimu. Seorang diri! Aku perempuan! Tidak sama sekali kau hargai dari awal!—Dari awal aku bersikap lembut!"

Skakmat.

Natsu membisu.

Hening.

Ia kembali mengatur nafasnya. Hatinya di baluti rasa bersalah. Tapi,

"Dan kau kira setelah kau mengatakan itu semua, aku akan minta maaf?"

Keras kepala, gengsi dan lain-lain. Itulah dia. Bukan Natsu namanya jika tidak keras kepala. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, kesal, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Lucy seorang diri.

Lucy menatap punggung lebar lelaki tersebut yang mulai menjauh. Ia penasaran, seperti apa dunia aneh yang dijalani pria itu sehingga membuat setiap perkataan dan pemikirannya seperti itu, membuat kejadian tak terduga hari ini. Hari ini yang ia rencanakan akan santai dan tenang, hancur sia-sia.

.

.

.

.

.

_**ToBeContinue [bersambung]**_

Reviewnya :D Onegaiiii~

Yoroshiku gozaimasu!~


End file.
